M11: Uplink
M11: Uplink is a mission in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. In it, the Federation Force makes their way through an abandoned Galactic Federation Military Facility to reach the wrecked [[G.F.S. Daedalus|G.F.S. Daedalus]] on Excelcion. They hope to extract data from a Data Uplink onboard the Daedalus. Inside the Facility, the Force must first locate a Missile Key to open a Shield Door. Behind this door is a tram. A corridor off to the right of the door is initially blocked by debris. Once destroyed, an Elite Trooper will appear. Its death will reward a MOD. Once in the Data Uplink room in the ship, the Force are attacked by Space Pirates, Grim-Class Turrets and Eyeflyers and must defend themselves and the Data Uplink from damage until the download is complete. Once it is finished, the Extractor is deployed. A bonus objective is to eliminate 10 Ice Geemers. Samus Aran's Gunship can be seen flying over the Daedalus as the Force enter it. Dedicated terminals Galactic Federation Log: Military Facility Online This facility has been established with the goal of expanding Federation cold-weather training. It will also serve as a hub for Federation operations across Excelcion. Galactic Federation Log: Atmospheric Conditions The unrelentingly poor weather has prevented another supply ship from arriving. Base reserves are running dangerously low. Galactic Federation Log: Training Ground The static turrets used for training have completely frozen. This extreme weather is causing them to malfunction. Mayday! Space Pirates detected! We're under attack! Systems are failing on multiple levels. All crew evacuate immediat--'' Mission briefing Pre-mission ''"The recon ship G.F.S. Daedalus was assigned to continue gathering information about Excelcion. While in orbit, it intercepted a Space Pirate data transmission. However, the Space Pirates detected the Daedalus and ambushed it as it attempted to flee. The ship took significant damage and crashed near an old Federation training base. The crew escaped and is being located, but we also need to recover the Space Pirate data the Daedalus intercepted. You can transmit the Space Pirate data from the Daedalus to the Aegis by activating the data uplink. Interference in the area is preventing us from pinpointing the crash site, so you'll need to locate it first, and then perform the upload. Be on your guard--it's possible that the Space Pirates who attacked the Daedalus are also searching for the crash site." Post-mission "Welcome back, Marine. I've also just received word that the rescue team was able to locate all of the crew members of the Daedalus, and they're safe. It didn't take any time at all for the research team to analyze the Space Pirate data, and what they've uncovered is nothing short of astonishing. The transmission the Daedalus intercepted was full of information on the strategic weapon the Space Pirates have been building. It's called the DOOMSEYE...and it's in the Bermuda system. The firepower of this weapon is beyond anything we've ever seen. They intend to use it to strike at Federation HQ, and apparently it will be able to do so without leaving the system! This appears to be their grand plan for revenge against the Federation. If they're able to fire the DOOMSEYE, they could destroy the Federation as we know it! But something doesn't make sense. A weapon of this scale and this power simply shouldn't be able to hide from us in this system, and yet we haven't detected anything. We'll continue our investigation, and we'll also continue to make use of Samus's services. If this DOOMSEYE device is out there, we'll find it soon." Category:Missions Category:Excelcion